e20fandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 11 (26 March 1985)
Episode 11 of EastEnders was broadcast on 26 March 1985. It was written by Jim Hawkins and directed by Peter Edwards. Characters In order of appearance: Synopsis Ali has a dizzy spell in the café following his attack, and tells Sue that he suspects it was Nick who mugged him. Tony gives Saeed a quote for repairs to the shop following the break-in, and tries to persuade him to report it to the police. They both suspect Nick, and Tony suggests putting some "pressure on him". Ali is in The Vic and Nick enters, looking for Lofty - when Angie says Lofty's not working, Nick goes and throws some stones at his window to get him to come out. Sharon asks Den for some money for her date with Kelvin. Nick tells Lofty to go and get dressed and shaved, he has plans for them both. While he waits for Lofty, he racially abuses Kelvin. Andy and Debs plan a holiday to a Greek island. Nick and Lofty enter the pub and Ali and Nick come to blows once again. Den borrows some of Andy's holiday brochures. Angie tells Pete she worries about Lofty spending too much time with Nick. In the launderette, Mark tries to sell Sue some cigarettes. When Tony asks him if he got them from Nick, he throws washing powder everywhere and storms off. Ali enters and tells them about his altercation with Nick, and Tony says that if he wants to take it any further, to let him know. After closing time in The Vic, Den tells Pete he wants to go on holiday with Jan, but can't think of an excuse to tell Angie. The next day in the café, Nick recruits Mark to a new movement to "get rid of all the blacks, Jews, Pakis, poofs, communists and other assorted scum" - his first task is to sell knock-off calculators for Nick to raise funds. Tony talks to Saeed and Naima again about Nick. Nick tells Lofty that their next job will be his last before he leaves Walford for good. Ali approaches Lofty afterwards and invites him to a meeting in the café that night about how to deal with Nick. Den suggests to Angie that she go on holiday with Sharon and he can go off on his own to have a break from each other - she says no way. On Turpin Road, Nick gives Mark a hard time about not selling any calculators. Ali, Sue, Saeed, Naima, Tony and Lofty are at their meeting in the café when Kelvin interrupts to tell them about Nick and Mark outside. They decide to teach Nick a lesson there and then. Ali tells him "two niggers, two Pakis, one stupid Turk and one soldier boy want to have a word with you", and the men attack him. Continuity This episode marks the first Duff Duff for Nick Cotton. Den refers to Sharon as "Princess" for the first time in this episode. Jan Hammond is mentioned in this episode. This episode also marks the first glimpse of Turpin Road. Michael Evangelou was not credited for this episode. Willy appears in this episode. Locations * Al's Café * First 'Til Last * Bridge Street Market * The Queen Victoria * Albert Square * 43 Albert Square * Bridge Street Launderette * 1b Albert Square * Turpin Road Credits Gallery File:Ep11KelvinSharonNick.jpg|Nick abuses Kelvin. File:Ep11AliHassanTony.jpg|Tony and Ali discuss Nick. File:Ep11SueAliKelvinLoftyTony.jpg|Kelvin interrupts the meeting. File:Episode011DuffDuff.jpg|Episode 11 Duff Duff. Category:1985 episodes